1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying type in-store advertising system, and particularly to a flying type in-store advertising system for advertising a commodity, an event or the like while flying in a store, using an unmanned aircraft (flying drone).
2. Description of Related Art
For example, in a clothing counter, a fresh food counter or the like of a department store or a supermarket, a limited-time special offer for selling specific commodities at low prices within a limited time is executed, in order to enhance the willingness of customers to buy.
An in-store advertisement of the limited-time special offer has been performed by posting a POP sheet on which commodity names, prices and the like are written, beside a display shelf of bargain sale commodities or by suspending it from a ceiling, so as to attract attention of customers (for example, see Non-Patent Document 1).
However, such an in-store advertising method can inform a start of the limited-time special offer only to some customers near the display shelf on which the bargain sale commodities are placed, and, for example, in a multistoried department store or a supermarket having a large sales floor area, it cannot appeal the limited-time special offer to many customers dispersed to respective counters in the store.
Non-Patent Document 1: MATCHA, We ask Japanese housewives! How to utilize supermarkets [searched on May 3, 2016], internet <URL: http://mcha.jp/8572>